The Green Eyed Monster
by fangforever28
Summary: Rosalie Hale was ecstatic about moving Forks, Washington. Finally she'd happy with Bella, the center of her world and not have to hide the fact that she was in love with a girl. All would change do to the green eyed monster. Rosalie caught his attention the moment he heard her stiletto heeled pumps hit the floor. His name...Edward Cullen. *Love Lemons...than read on* I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

The Green Eyed Monster

'Two years can you believe it, two years since the last time, two long grueling years, I just can't wait. Oh journal I'm sorry I had to cut this short but my mom is coming and if she sees this entry she will flip for sure. Love you, R' I hurried to shut my journal, normally I would type on my laptop but when it came to my true feelings they were all put into an old world brown leather bound journal. The journal on my laptop was for my mother's enjoyment when she decided to snoop through my room while I was at school. I shoved my journal back into its hiding place in a shoe box, hidden at the back of my huge walk in closet, behind my shoe rack, into the hole I craved out in the wall. Just then I heard my door handle jiggle, 'I hate it when you don't knock mother' I mentally screamed while righting myself and acting as if I was picking out what nightgown I was going to wear that night.

"R where are you darling?" Mother called out to me, I could hear her footsteps on my hardwood floors and knew she was trying to make her snooping inconspicuous.

"Closet. I'm not sure if I should wear my pink or lavender silk nightgown to bed, I think I will wear the lavender. I did pink last night." My damp golden locks clung to my shoulders as I peeled the peach colored towel away from my frame.

"Oh alright darling, goodnight than sweetheart. Remember this weekend to have everything packed alright?" Mother called out again receding from my room.

"Yes ma, night." I let out a sigh as soon as I heard my door shut. I walked back out to my room and took in a good long look; all this was soon to be but a memory. My burgundy walls, my chestnut colored wood floors, and Royce, all but an ending chapter that I was too happy to finish. My eyes finally landed on the photo on my bedside table, her mahogany tresses flowed softly and fell gently over her shoulders, her chocolate hues reflecting the gentle smile on her lips, and that blush that drove my insides wild with desire. She was clothed in a simple red plaid hoodie and dark navy skinny jeans along with a pair of black converse. She is outside leaning against a tree. I walked toward my bed and lay down while picking up the picture as the memory started to play out…

"Smile please for me." I tried so hard to get that damn subtle smile out of her that I loved so much.

"But babe I don't like pictures you know that." She argued her brown orbs nervously staring at the ground instead of at me.

"Please, think of all the torture I will suffer being without you for so long till you can visit again. Just one, please, or would you rather me take one of you later while you're sprawled out on my bed dripping wet for me?" I heard her gulp as her head jerked up and she looked at me terrified. I could help the smug smile that plastered itself on my lips and she gave in and let me take a picture of her. I always won with her…

I smiled even more at the memory knowing that in a few days nothing could keep us separated anymore. That was the only thing that I hated most about living with my parents, I couldn't see my girl every day. I lived in Buffalo, NY, while she lived all the way on the other side of the country in Forks, Washington. Oh and did I mention that my parents don't know. No my mother and father both think I am they're good little church going, innocent, straight, Ro. I'm not. So the whole two years I have been with my girl I have also had "boyfriends" the newest one is Royce. Royce is the son of the owner of the Buffalo Bandits, so we frequently go games and sit in box seats, while my father is the C.E.O. of General Mills. So now you see why I have to act so perfect. We live in North Buffalo, near historic Buffalo, our house isn't real huge but it's big enough. My father doesn't like to flaunt his money too much; I on the other hand just got a brand new candy apple red BMW convertible. I loved flaunting what I had that other teenagers at my age didn't. I went to private school and had nice clothes, a car, and a butler, while for example my friend Sage went to public school, didn't have car, lived in Kaisertown, and didn't have a butler or expensive clothes.

"Sage." I sighed being pulled out my revere. I was going to miss her that was the only downfall to this move I was making. I would miss my best friend Sage. She promised she would keep in touch and tell me everything and call me whenever she needed to talk. I was thankful that she found Collin though he was so good to her and I was glad she found the guy that made her smile just by being him.

I continued to lay there and think of my move. 'Look out Forks, Washington I coming and I won't stop until I get what I want.' My mental voice was smug as I thanked my gods and goddess that my parents were moving to London and letting my stay in the states with my Aunt and Uncle Whitlock to finish out my education. I soon found myself fast asleep dreaming of my move and being with my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Here I come, Scratch that here I am

I woke bright and early for the plane ride; I had everything packed and ready to go. I couldn't help the bubbling excitement that was taking over, 'Today I move to Forks, I can be with my girl for good.' Even my mental voice was bubbly. I hurried and dashed to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go.

After my wonderful shower I scurried to my room and opened my pretty pink duffle that held all of my overnight things including 4 days worth of clothes and soon my left over toiletries and cosmetics. I pulled out my outfit for today that consisted of a mid thigh black tight pencil skirt, long sleeved low v neck body hugging solid cream colored shirt and my matching cream colored peep toe pumps. I rushed to get into my skirt and shirt as fast as I could but my loving black bra kept snagging on the bottom. I was about to run back into the bathroom to do my hair when I remembered I wasn't wearing panties and decided that it would be a good idea to throw some on for going through airport security. So I threw on my simple black g-string thong then proceeded to the bathroom to do my hair, make-up, and brush my teeth.

About an hour later I stepped out of the bathroom with my hair pulled back so half was up and half was down in a clip and cascaded in beautiful big soft curls down my back. My make-up was dramatic of course, my eyes smoky black and lined in black, my cheeks a soft subtle velvet red, and my lips a bright luscious crimson. I then took a few minutes and packed the few things I left out in the bathroom into my duffle and then Max, our one butler, came and got my duffle to put it into the car for me. I sighed to myself no matter what I was going to miss my room and this house and my friends. My heart started to feel heavy again thinking of all the memories I had here. I decided to brush it off and not worry because daddy had told me last night that I could come back here whenever I wanted. The house was mine, just mine. That made me feel a little better and no of course I didn't tell my mother, goddess only knows what she'd do if she found out. See mommy and daddy don't really see eye to eye and she's only with him for his money. Other than that she couldn't care, daddy doesn't know that she's been cheating on him with multiple guys including Max. Max knows that I know so thus the reason he will never step to me because he knows I will tell daddy and Max will not only lose his job but the body won't ever be found either. Daddy really just works a lot so I don't see him much anyway but no matter what I am his little Rose and his little Rose gets whatever she wants when she wants it and is above mother. After one final look into my room I blew a kiss goodbye to it and proceeded to go downstairs to the car.

Mother and Daddy walked with me through the airport Max still holding my duffle to my gate. I was informed in the car that my Aunt and Uncle Whitlock and my cousin would be waiting for me to get off in Seattle. Daddy found four open seats and they sat with me till the plane was ready to board since we had gotten here early, 'Though first class always boards first anyway.' I thought with a laugh then a scoff.

About a half hour later my plane was called to be boarded and I stood up and grabbed my duffle from Max. Mother and Daddy stood up as well along with Max and started to say their goodbyes, Max hugged me, mother hugged me, and last daddy with tear filled eyes. Daddy pulled me into a tight embrace then walked me to the door to get on the plane and then embraced me again but this time stopping to whisper into my ear, "Rosey Pedal, my sweet little girl, I love you and I want you to be good and know if you need anything I am just a phone call away and will be there with quickness. You are my whole world Rosey Pedal, I love you to Saturn and beyond." Then he kissed my cheek. I sniffed as a tear started to roll down my face, "I know daddy. I promise to be good and careful and take good care of myself, I'm a big girl. I love you too Daddy to Saturn and beyond." I kissed his cheek and took a step toward the door and then stopped and took one more look at my parents and Max. Daddy went to stand beside mother as I waved goodbye and started to my first class seat on the plane. Once in my seat, after my duffle was secured above, the plane boarded quickly after and soon I heard the closing of the doors. I had fished my IPhone out of my bag before I sat and it was sitting in my lap currently. I sighed and decided to put in my head phones and drown the rest of this flight out with music and a nap.

A few hours later the flight attendant was gently shaking me telling me that I have to turn my phone all the way off to get ready for landing. I did as she asked and then took the orange juice she offered me. I sipped at the juice getting the cotton mouth to fade away. After about 20 minutes the plane was finally on the ground and the excitement in me started to escalate as the thought of being in Seattle hit me, 'I'm here I'm one city closer to my Bella. Yes!' My inner me was doing her happy dance knowing I would see my brown haired beauty soon.

It was a few minutes later that I gathered my duffle and made my way toward the exit to the plane. No sooner I stepped off the plane I started to look for my Aunt and Uncle Whitlock. I heard a high pitched squeal before I was almost knocked to the ground, "Oh Rosalie it's so good you are finally here. We've been waiting for you." I shook off the action to see what or should I say who just touched me. That's when I saw her, the pixie looking thing that almost ran me into the ground. She had jet black hair that was cut very short and made to be spiky. She only stood about 4'10" and was wearing a black cami under a tan fitted leather jacket with a pair of dark wash jeans and ankle high black stiletto heeled boots. Her make-up complimented her green eyes and she had a clear gloss on her lips, I scoffed obviously she didn't know much about making your lips stand out, "Can I help you?" My snide tone came out harsher than I anticipated but come on she almost knocked me over.

"Oh sorry I'm Alice. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen to be exact but please call me Alice, I'm Jasper's girlfriend. I'm so glad you are here. Jasper has told me all about you." She gushed blushing as she sized me up and down. 'Yes little pixie I know I am probably the most beautiful looking female you have ever seen, though at least cuz has a little taste you are cute.' I smirked at the pixie and my mental voice as she flipped her hair over her shoulder before sitting in her chair sizing the pixie up again and laughing.

"Speaking of Jasper wh…" I stopped as I seen my cousin and my Aunt Laura and Uncle Marty Whitlock approaching. Aunt Laura rushed over to me and pulled me into a giant hug and kissed my cheek, "Oh Rose, look at you, I haven't see you in ages and you are growing into such a beautiful young woman."

"Hi Aunt Laura it's good to see you too." I kissed her cheek before Uncle Marty pulled me into a big hug as well, "My Rosie, look at my baby Rose, well I can't call you that anymore can I. You've gotten so beautiful and mature. I remember yesterday you were still playing on the swings with Jazz." He laughed his gruff chuckle and I couldn't help but giggle at hearing the nickname I gave Jasper when we were kids. After pulling away I turned to Jasper who I hugged as tightly as possible and he did the same as he whispered, "Rose I've missed you best friend. It's been too long." As he pulled away he kissed my cheek.

I looked at my family and couldn't help myself, "Thank you so much for letting me move in with you all." I felt the tears building up when my Aunt Laura hugged me again telling me it was perfectly ok and that we should get going.

Once in the car the chit chat started about how I have been, what I been up to, what happened to Royce, and so on and so on. After a while I said I wanted to nap for a bit because it was a long flight and they let me, again I threw in my head phones and drifted off as we made our way to Forks from Seattle.

The next day I woke up in my new bed with a borrowed bed set from my Aunt and screamed because I just noticed the fucking Pixie that was sitting on the edge of my bed, "What the fuck are you doing in her? Don't you understand what a closed door is?" She flinched when I yelled at her, but Christ doesn't she respect personal space.

"Well if I would have waited till everyone got up they would know about the message I have for you from Bella." She smiled smugly.

"How do you know Bel….wait what are you talking about?" The red started to creep up and take settlement in my cheeks.

"Moron I'm Bella's best friend, she's told me all about you. I know you two are together. I came to the airport so I could deliver a message from her. She told me to tell you that she can't see you right away because she went to visit her mom with her brother Emmett, well her half brother. So she will see you as soon as she gets back." She gushed quickly.

"She's not in Forks?" I couldn't help the shriek that escaped me. My girl wasn't here what was I going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- What to do

I started to internally freak out because Bella wasn't here. What was I supposed to do? She's the whole reason I was excited to move here to this wet, dark, wasteland of Forks, Washington.

"Calm down, damn Rosalie she'll be back next week, don't worry. You know she doesn't visit her mom often so she knows you're here and she'll be back. She can't wait to see you ok, so relax." Alice exclaimed exasperated.

"Sorry I just so was excited and now she's not even here for me to hold her and kiss for which I have been dying to do for a while." I sighed; the pixie was right though my loving girl would be back. She didn't like being away from home for too long. Alice walked over and sat next to me and put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulders. "Yeah I guess you are right Alice." I resigned. Alice then perked up, "Told you, I'm usually right most of the time, I just kind of know things." She shrugged and smiled softly. I guess she isn't too bad, I mean for being a pixie.

After chatting with Alice for a little longer I decided to take a shower and get ready for my day. It was the weekend and I needed to go to Portland and find some shops to get some new clothing.

I was showered and dressed and groomed within about 45 minutes. I sauntered out adorned in a soft beige pleated sweater dress, which creased every one of curves and a matching pair of peep toe pumps with a stiletto heel. My hair pulled up in a curled ponytail and my bangs swooped to the side. My blues were painted in soft natural browns and lined in black with black mascara and clear glossed lips. I strolled over to my closet and pulled out my white and black Channel purse and took a look at the full length mirror that hung to the inside of my closet door and couldn't help but smirk. I looked like I just stepped out of a fashion magazine. I looked like a model straight out of Vogue. Yes I still read Vogue, who doesn't?

I walked through the house and out the front door while fetching my keys out of my purse. I clicked the unlock button and my BMW made the soft beep letting me know he was unlocked and ready to go. Yes he is a he and has a name, Brice; don't know why but I like it. It's sleek like him. I hopped in and started the engine, Brice started up purring with anxious anticipation to hit the road. I backed out of the driveway slowly till I was on the main drag and as soon as I threw him in drive I took off hitting the gas hard. Brice revved and then started to climb in speed till I was doing 70 on my way to Portland.

"Miss the store will be closing in 20 minutes." This dark haired pudgy faced woman with dirty glasses and dark gray eyes said to me as I entered the door.

"Oh really?" My voice snide as I threw her a wicked dirty look and checked my phone for the time. It was almost 9:30. 'You've been out all day Rose, don't you think you should go get something to eat and head back to the house?' My soft mental side tried being gentle but I told her to shut the fuck up and let me finish shopping, and I did. I bought a couple more new dresses, shoes, and skirts. After paying the pig lady that rudely greeted me I left and went to look for a place to get dinner.

After placing the bags in my car with the others I drove around and found a place that caught my eyes, "La Bella." Italian, sounds good. I parked and got out, locked my doors, and headed to the door. Walking inside I noticed it was just a small place, I walked over to the hostess, "Table for one please." My voice laced with sugar. The petite young girl looked up from her phone I'm guessing, "Oh s…sorry. Yes for one, r…r…right this w…way." She looked so frightened as she grabbed a menu and started to guild me to table in the back. She had vibrant red hair that was cut into a shaggy bob with soft hazel eyes and an oval face with slim nose and lips. Her petite frame held small hips and slender waist with about a B cup. She wasn't too bad looking. Her features held no makeup. She was pretty, at least something to look at. "Here you are Miss, can I get you something to drink?" She stared at the ground as I slide into the booth and put my purse down and started looking at the menu.

"Yes, a water with lemon and a coffee please." I said to her and she was quick to scurry away to go get it. I looked around and noticed the only waitress. Our eyes locked for a second and after seeing her I didn't want to have that bringing my food. The red head hurried back with my water and coffee and said Lisa will be right with me, "No no I don't want her waiting on me, I want you to do it. I'll take the creaser salad and Italian wedding soup combo and the garlic bed." I smiled to her not letting her get the chance to disagree. She nodded wrote everything down then scurried off again to get my order into the computer. No sooner she did that Lisa came fuming over to my table after having a heated discussion with the red head, "Excuse me Miss, but she's only the hostess why did you not wait for me to come over and take your order?" You could tell the thing named Lisa was trying to keep her temper in check.

"I did that because after looking at you I wasn't impressed and didn't want you anywhere near my meal in fear of you ruining it and tainting it with your negativity and sorry negativity doesn't very appetizing." I threw the coldest look and tone of voice at her as I could muster. She gasped and her dirt brown eyes blazed with anger, her chunky cheeks burning red. "How dear you say that bitch." She shouted at me. I just scoffed a laugh, "Really is that all you can possibly say?" I glared at her. She was slightly shorter than me, maybe 5'4" and ½ and was covered in sleeve tattoos that looked like they belonged on a guy. Her hair a faded black that looked like it was out of a bottle and put up like Amy Winehouse's. Her makeup looked like she belonged in a haunted house. Her eyes were coated in black, lined in black and even her lips were painted black. Fuck I knew Goths prettier than her; she just looked like the latest haunted attraction just lost part of their show.

"You can get out of my restaurant." She screamed. I just laughed as I seen someone approaching the scene. He was a tall male with a lean build but you could see the muscles rippling under his dark green button down. He wore black slacks, a pair of dark brown dress shoes, and a black tie as well. He had soft honey colored locks that were slicked back and matching mustache and gote. He came to a stop next to Lisa; once she noticed his presence she became quiet and looked almost fearful about what he might say if he was even going to speak at all.

"What in the hell is going on here?" His voice firm and demanding as he took in the situation a little more.

"This woman was giving me a hard time sir, so I asked her to remove herself from the restaurant." Lisa's voice got suddenly quiet as she stared at the carpet like it had become the most interesting thing in the world.

"Is that so…" His voice cut short when his eyes turned toward me. I watched him visibly gulp as his hazel orbs traveled from my blues south to my toes then back up.

"Yes actually it is." I finally decided it was time to chime in to let him know I caught what he was doing. 'Yes I know I am probably this hottest thing on two legs that you have ever laid eyes on but seriously can't you be more professional and Christ I'm taken fuck.' My inner self was rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation.

"What…what seems to be the problem?" He smiled sweetly at me, "And by the way I'm Jonathon the manager." He extended his hand out and I took it and shook it firmly. "Rosalie and the problem is I don't want this thing to touch my plate, for one she not a sight to behold and for two she's a rude bitch and I don't appreciate it. So I told that cute little red head you have working that she was to wait on me." I flipped my blonde locks over my shoulder and shot out before Lisa could even get a word in. "Also…" I continued, "I don't like how she treats your other employees. She's very disrespectful and condescending. If this is the type of business that is run here than I'm leaving before I get my food but the little red head will get her tip still." My voice firm and cold.

"I'm so sorry about that Ma'am, I will take for responsibility. You," He glared at Lisa before continuing, "Kitchen my office and stay there till I'm finished here and can deal with you."

"But...bu…" Lisa sounded appalled at what was going on here. "No buts, my office NOW!" Jonathan demanded. She skulked her way to his office as he turned back to me, "Again I am so deeply sorry Ms. Rosalie. I have been having a problem with her and this is the final time anyone will ever complain about her ever again. Your meal is on me." He smiled with a friendly kindness to him.

"I wasn't going for that I'm just not the one to put up with other's bullshit." I had a very icy, acidy, clipped tone when I spoke.

"No no of course not, she is gone after today and I do hope you will come back in the future, and might I add what I beautiful name to match such a beautiful young woman." His voice became as smooth as creamy peanut butter.

"Thank you but sorry to inform you I don't swing that way, but again thank you for taking care of that problem." The smug smirk planted itself on my lips as his mouth hung open after finding out I was into woman.

After finishing my meal and tipping the cute little red head generously, I grabbed my bag and proceeded out to my car. Just as I was sliding into the driver's seat Lisa came running out of the restaurant sobbing like a maniac, 'Serves you right sweetheart. Being a waitress who is a massive cunt gets you no tips and the loss of your job.' I snickered at my inner self because she was just plain mean. I finally decided it was time to head back to the house and get some sleep.

I pulled into the driveway and threw my door open after parking and shutting off the car. I grabbed all my bags closed my door and locked my car. No sooner I was threw the front door I heard a screech. Alice was being tickled by Jasper in the living room, I thought it best just to go up to my room and leave them alone.

Once in my room I placed the bags on the floor and started stripping off my out while walking to the closet. I pulled out my cream colored silk street length night gown and slipped into it. Crawling into bed I heard an insane beeping coming from my purse that was sitting on the floor.

I hurried over and rummaged through it to find it was my cell phone going off. I crawled back into bed and unlocked my phone; it was text messages from my Bella.

_Rose, baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see you get off the plane. –B_

_Rose, baby are you there? –B_

_Rosalie why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? –B_

_Baby please answer me. I'm sorry. :'( -B_

_Rosalie I'm so desperately sorry. I shouldn't have come to see my mother I should have been there. I'm horrible. I'm sorry I made you hate me. I'll leave you alone. –B_

_My personal blonde ray of sunshine please don't leave me because of this. –B_

_I love you Ro. –B_

I gasped I didn't even hear my phone going off; I hurried to text her back as quick as possible.

_My beautiful bell, I'm not mad, I don't hate you, and I'm not leaving you. I was out shopping all day and then got into a nice heated situation with this bitch waitress and got the fucking whore fired. I just didn't hear my phone going off. I love you too. I can't wait for you to get back to see you. I have missed you so much. –Ro_

A few minutes later my phone beeped again.

_Oh thank god. I got so scared Rose I thought you were so upset with me that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. –B_

I sighed reading her replied, 'My Bella the most jump to conclusions and stress out about them person I have ever known'.

_Bella I can't ever get upset with you unless you really do something to piss me the fuck off you know that. I think we've only fought what 4x's since we've been together. So stressin' so much you're goin' to give yourself worry lines and early wrinkles damnit. –Ro_

_I know I know, I'm sorry I just feel like one day I'm going to wake up and all this will have been just a dream.-B_

She is impossible sometimes. I mean I feel like she will never understand how much I truly love her. I have told her numerous times that I'm not going anywhere. How many times do I honestly have to repeat myself till she gets it? I texted her back again this time a long text that hopefully will make her understand.

_Jesus fucking Christ woman you're impossible. Bella I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Do you think I would've moved here if I didn't love you? I can tell you right now that I wouldn't have and would've instead gone with my parents to London. See now? Bella I'm here because of you, because I love you. Now stop it. –Ro_

My phone was silent for a good ten minutes. I had started to get anxious awaiting her response when finally I hear the 'ping' letting me know she replied back.

_I'll stop. I understand. I love you Rosalie Hale. I can't wait till I get back and can feel your hug and kiss again. I miss you so much. But I'm getting tried so I am going to get my butt to bed. Goodnight my blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. I will text you in the morning as soon as I wake up I promise. And P.S. that last text made me smile and giggle like a school girl so bad that Emmett came into my room as asked what I was so giddy about. I told him. P.S.S. Emmett knows. P.P.S.S He knows, is ok with it and wanted me to tell you that "Tell her I said damn your girlfriend is hot and really sexy and how do you luck out with her when I can even manage to get a girls number" LOL. But night night Ro Ro. Love you. XOXOX –B_

I smiled from ear to ear reading it and started to laughwhen she said about her half brother telling me I was hot and sexy.

_Goodnight my beautiful Bella. Sleep well my baby and sweetest of sweet dreams. I can't wait till I get to hold you and kiss you again. Oh, and tell that half witted half brother of yours that I said thanks and I'm happily taken. Night, love you. XoXoX –Ro_

After that I set my phone on the charger and curled up under the covers in bed and drifted into a deep peaceful sleep knowing my girl missed me and that she can't wait to be here with me where she belongs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Waiting for YOUR Return

I had awoken to a depressing loud noise, my alarm clock telling me it was 5:30 am and time to get ready for my first day at Forks, High. I groaned and slapped the top of my alarm clock to make the horrendous sound stop. Bella still wasn't back yet and with her not being back I was dreading school, but reluctantly peeled myself out of the bed and made my way to my bathroom.

With the hot water streaming down my hair and back I started to relax, 'Maybe today won't be so bad, I mean I do have Jazz to help me out and all.' My inner self sipped at her non-fat mocha latte chiding me like some child.

"Yeah yeah shut up bitch." I was cold right back to her. I hated when she treated me like a child. Honestly it pissed me off. Yes I understand that this makes me sound like I have a mental disorder but I don't, everyone has their inner selves' one good the other bad and the other indifferent. I only had the one and damn she was a moody bitch worse than me.

After my delightful awaking morning shower I grumbled my way to my room to go and pick out something to wear. As I entered my closet my eyes instantly locked onto my outfit of choice. My red plaid pleated mini skirt, otherwise known as my slutty school girl skirt, my quarter sleeve button down white blouse, and my matching red peep toe stiletto pumps. I snatched out the outfit and ran to my dresser to find some panties and a bra. I settled for my transparent white lace cheekys and matching bra.

After putting on my desired outfit of choice today I sauntered back into my bathroom to do my hair and make-up. My hair fell in luscious soft curls down my back while my bangs swooped to the side and my make-up looked beautifully dramatic. Grayish black smoky eyes, lined in back with black mascara, and fire engine red lipstick with a soft velvet red blush to bring out my cheek bones. I couldn't help but kiss the mirror when I was done, I was fucking hot strike that I fucking sexy.

Ascending down the stairs I did a mental check list to make sure I was actually all set for my first day, 'Shower and shave-check, brush teeth-check, do hair-check, do make-up-check, put on Forever Red perfume-check, pack my bag with notebook ect…-check, and grab purse-check, Yay I didn't forget anything.' I mentally clapped and applauded myself.

As I neared the kitchen I could smell fresh coffee and pastries, "Oh what smells so delicious?" I couldn't help but ask, my mouth watering.

"Ro honey, good morning and its fresh coffee, tea, and pastries. Help yourself darling, and cute outfit, little short for my taste but I know how girls can be." My aunt laughed at I walked over to make myself a cup of coffee and grab a cheese Danish.

I sat down at the kitchen table beside Jazz and munched on my Danish and sipped at my coffee.

"So what is on the agenda for today Ro make every male at school drool then have a massive heart attack after catching a glimpse of you?" Jasper snickered as I punched him in the arm playfully then giggled.

"Yeah something like that?" I sipped at my coffee with a smug grin. I looked over at Jasper and noticed how he had looked for today. Dawned in dark forest green t-shirt and ripped blue jeans that seemed to hug his waist in a way girls loved and a pair of black leather cowboy boots, my cousin didn't look too bad. His bright blonde hair was combed back slightly and still had just an edge of messiness to it, and that shirt made his pale skin look atad darker. His ocean blues shined brightly as he picked apart his donut as popped the pieces into his mouth. I couldn't believe that this was my cousin thatused to love to romp around in the mud and chase me with worms.

"Jazz you look so…wow. I just can't believe how good looking you've become and to think you used to play in the mud and chase me with worms." I laughed brightly when he smiled at me.

"Yeah and look at you Ms. I just stepped off the runway and out of a magazine. It's weird how everything just changes as we get older huh?" His smiles softened and became more somber.

"Yeah." I said looking down.

"I really have missed you Rosalie, it's been so different after moving away and not being right next door anymore. I'm so glad your parents let you move here with us while they're in London. It's so good to have my best friend back." A gasp slipped through my lips as Jasper pulled me into a tight hug. I snuggled my face in the crook of his neck hugging his lean and lanky frame just as tight. I have missed him something pitiful; Jazz was and is still my absolute best friend, my brother.

"I've missed you too Jazz. I'm just as happy about being able to live here with you all as you are to have me live here." I sighed softly then kissed his cheek before we let go of each other and continued to eat our breakfast.

After a while Jasper got up from the table and headed for the door with me hot on his heels after I made another cup of coffee to take me with. He hopped into his blue '12 Chevy Silverado and said he'd meet me at school he had to go pick up Alice. I nodded and hopped into Brice and followed Jasper out onto the main road before passing him to go right to school.

A fifteen minute drive came to an end as I pulled up to the front office building of the school. I threw my car into park and hit my hazards as I shut the car off and got out. I sauntered into the main office and to the front counter, "Hi Rosalie Hale, here for my schedule and student parking pass?" I tried to keep my tone sweet as I spoke to the front office help. She smiled at me as she walked over to the counter holding the items I asked for, "Well hello Miss. Hale we'd been excepting you. I'm Barbara the secretary of the school. It's so good to finally see you hear. We'd heard so much about you, and all of them are good things. Here is your class schedule and your student parking pass for the year. I hope you have a great rest of high school experience here. Oh and welcome to Forks, Dear." She had sat back down after handing me my things. I smiled and thanked her politely. Her dark hair fall back over her shoulders as she started to look down at her work again before pushing her squared glasses back up onto her nose. She was a stocky woman with a round face but she was pleasant to me which was all I cared about. After that I walked back to car and the parking sticker in the window and then went to go find a parking spot.

I caught sight of Jasper's truck and parking in the spot next to it effectively cutting off this ugly silver Volvo that was going to attempt to park there. I scoffed knowing my car was ten times better than that piece of shit and faster. I was a grease monkey I knew my cars. The Volvo driver screamed out the window but I couldn't hear him much due to my windows being up. I deiced that I'd just sit in my car listening to music waiting for classes to start before actually going inside.

'Ping' my phone made a noise letting me know I had just received a new text message.

_Hey Ro I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day. –B_

I smiled as I read the message, my little church Bell was so adorable with the way she always worried and cared.

_I will Bell. You know me I don't need luck. LOL. –Ro_

_I know I just want your first day to go smoothly and I want to say I'm sorry I'm not there to help you today, but I come home soon. –B_

_Baby don't worry, it will. And I can't wait till you do. *makes a sexy growling noise* I'm going to shred those panties off you the first chance I get. ;) –Ro_

_*yelps and blushes* Rose… -B_

_Bell. –Ro_

_I love you Ro. Have a good day. *kisses your cheek* XOXOX. –B_

_I love you too. I will. –Ro_

I smiled at my phone again before throwing it into my purse and getting out of my car. I locked my car up after getting out and started to strut my way into the school relishing in the stares I was gaining from some of the student body that was congregated outside before the start of class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Jesus Fucking Christ Hale (Edward's POV)

"Fucking stupid dumbass, What the FUCK!" I screamed out my driver window at the fucking bright red BMW that just cut me off and took my parking spot next to my friend Jasper. 'Oh it's going to be one hell of a damn day.' My inner self snarled and crawled back to bed with a grimace.

After finding a new spot of the other side of the lot I parked my Volvo, shut it off, got out, and proceeded to the doors of the school. Before entering I stopped by a friend of mine that waved me down.

"Yo Edward bro, did you see the hot ass BMW that whipped into the parking lot?" It was Mike Newton; I played football, hockey, and lacrosse with him. He was star struck by that car considering his was a piece of shit Honda Civic.

"Yeah I did. Stupid fuck cut me off and took my parking spot near Jasper." I growled. I was still pissed about that. I mean I am captain of the football team and quarter back, and I'm captain and lead center of the hockey team, and the captain and lead attackman on the lacrosse team so who was that ass hat to take my fucking spot.

Dude are you really pissed about that? It's a parking spot no need to be so damn pissy about it?" Mike raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Forget it Mike I'm going inside see you later at practice." I grumbled and headed inside to get away from Mike. Yeah ok he played on the teams with me but I couldn't stand the kid. He was such an asshole and worse a perverted pig. All he did was try to get with every girl in school just to say he got into their panties. Honestly I think he is only trying to prove his masculinity.

I glided through the halls swiftly to my locker trying to avoid drawing attention to myself. I really was not in the mood to put up with anyone's bullshit. No sooner I got to my locker and opened reaching in to grab my books I heard a squeal, "EDDIE!" 'Shit no no fucking NO not you not now.' I groaned internally.

"Hey Eddie I missed you this weekend where were you?" Lauran's nasally voice made my cringe internally.

"I was out of town with my parents we went to visit my aunt and uncle in Vancouver. We hadn't visited in a while and thought that it was a good idea." My voice colder and harsher sounding than I intended but I really had no interest in talking to her today or to be frank ever actually.

"Oh too bad because I really missed, but maybe we could get together and study sometime this week I'm having such a hard time in math." Lauran put air quotes around study and was trying her best to sound sad but sexy at the same time. At that moment I didn't hold back I didn't want to deal with this bitch anymore, "Lauran listen it was one time, I fucked you because I needed it and it will never happen again. You are a filthy skank and no one can stand you. I used you do you understand that? You're a slut, I needed to get off and you were available, point blank, end of story. Now get the fuck away from me, spot blowing up my phone, and please stay the fuck away from me. You're a pathetic dumb bitch if you think I would ever do that again. Don't you think I would of taken you to my house if I wanted to repeat the act over and over, no I fucked you in your car and left. I didn't do it in mine in fear of screwing with my leather interior. Now fuck off." I half screamed in her face. A couple of freshmen ran away scared and the others that had gathered, some from the cheerleading squad that were friends of her's and some randoms, gaped and then began to laugh as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. I then turned grabbed my books, slammed my locker closed, and walked off without even batting an eye at the pure pathetic scene that I just caused. As I passed a couple of guys I played with, they high fived me and said how awesome that was and I just kept on my way not really feeling up to relishing in the glory of putting Lauran in her place.

I continued to watch to class when I heard a couple of whispers about a new girl, 'Hmm didn't know we were getting a new student.' My inner self mused while looking up from the morning paper he was currently engrossed in. I disregarded it because honestly I couldn't be bothered with it. I had too many things instead to think about than some new kid who I probably didn't want to get to know. Or so I had thought at the time.

I made it to class within a few minutes and took my seat in the back like always. Calculus first period yawn. I could sleep through this class and still pass without a problem. I watched a few other students enter and sit down then but became oblivious to everyone else as I had looked down to my sit on my phone on Facebook.

The rest of the period and the three periods after passed by as slow as molasses till finally came fourth period my study hall before lunch. I took that opportunity to go and hit the gym for an hour before eating this way anything I ate I would burn right off and to keep myself fit for practice.

While benching 220lbs I heard again about the new kid. "Dude did you see the new girl?" This one boy asked another. "Yeah man she is H-O-T hot. Man what I wouldn't do to get into her panties." The other responded back. This was getting good so I decided it was time for me to listen in. "I know. That blonde hair…" The first kid was speaking again. "And those long gorgeous legs." The second kid chimed in. So it was a new girl, hmm blonde with long legs, 'Sounds appealing.' My inner self cut in suddenly with a smirk. As I continued to listen I found out that she looked like the model type and I couldn't help the dirty thoughts that were running through my mind. I'd have to see this blonde for myself to determine if she was actually worth a second glance or a brush off like all the other girls here. I think there is only one girl that I haven't gotten with that I wanted, I'm not saying I sleep around but after my break up with my long time girl friend Tanya, I had slept with five other girls and the only other one that I wanted I couldn't have because she is taken. That and I think her brother my best friend Emmett would kick my ass because it's his sister, Bella Swan. She's a good looking girl, thin, dark hair and eyes, and petite the way I prefer them, but sadly it seemed Bella wasn't available because supposedly she already had a girlfriend, yes you heard right a girlfriend, that lived on the other side of the country in Buffalo, New York. As a multitude of thoughts raced through my head I could feel myself running faster on the tread mill. My own head was starting to distract me from my workout.

As my study hall came to an end I hit the showers to wash up and get ready for lunch, my favorite period of the entire day.

I finished getting clean and through on a fresh tight black t-shirt, dark wash jeans, that accentuated my muscled legs and ass, and then ran my hands through my hair to just give it the freshly fucked sexy look and then made my way to lunch.

I went and grabbed a chicken wrap for lunch along with an apple, a side of blue cheese, and a coke and then walked over to sit with my team mates and the other jocks of the school. Once at the table I noticed my other best friend Jasper was making out with his girlfriend and my younger sister Alice. I was a little annoyed at Alice for not changing this morning like I told her to. She was sporting a black tube top, white skinny jeans, ankle high brown boot with a chunky heel, and a deep purple blazer that she left unbuttoned. I hated when she dressed like that, she was only 16 and did not need to be wearing anything like that especially not when her boyfriend was 18 and my best friend.

"Ughhhhh." I sounded clearing my throat at them when I got up and walked over. They both pulled away blushing. I shook my head at Alice who just gave me a dirty look and then looked away; Jasper on the other was still staring at the floor.

I was just about to ask Jasper about that bullshit this morning till all of a sudden the entire cafeteria when dead silent to the point you could hear a pin drop, but it wasn't a pin I heard it was the clicking of a pair of heels that caught my attention.

**Ok lovies here is chapter five in Eddie's point of view. (Hears a groan and turns to see Edward staring at me) "Babe I told you not to call me that, we aren't in high school anymore. I can't stand that name it's bad enough Em calls me Eddie but you of all people know I can't stand it." (Sighs aggravated) I'm sorry hunny I just thought it was cute don't be mad please. *puppy eyes* "I'm not babygirl. Love you." I love you too my bronze haired sex god. *giggles* "I'll so you sex god…" (Starts a heated kiss) *pulls away panting* Edward not here, and say hi to our readers. (Grumbles) "Hello nice to meet you all, now if you don't mind I'm going to steal my beautiful girl Fangs here away to take care of some" (Makes air quotes) "editing errors. BYE." *waves bye as well being pulled away by Edward* Hope you all liked it, Love Y'all Fangs! *blows a kiss* Damn Edward not so fast. *laughs and both disappear***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- HOLY SHIT, I WANT, I NEED

'Long flowing blonde tresses, long toned legs, lean core, slender build, bountiful breasts, soft face, and those piercing blues…what I wouldn't giv…' my mind was racing with the sight that caused the clicking. Mid thought I heard Jasper's voice ring out, "Hey Rosalie over here." My head instantly whipped in his direction to look at him. He was waving her over. "Jasper you know her?" I asked disbelieve evident in my voice.

"Of course I do that's my cousin remember how I have been talking all week about how my cousin was coming to live with my parents and I?" As Jasper was speaking the beautiful blonde named Rosalie was slipping into a chair at our table.

"No I wasn't really paying attention." I admitted to him which was true because I wasn't.

"Hey Jazz talking about me again I see." Her voice was soft like angels singing a lullaby or a guitar softly strumming. 'What I wouldn't do to hear that voice purr my name.' My inner self was on his knees already begging for her to come hither.

"Yeah Rose, my friend Edward has been oblivious to your arrival. I was trying to remind him of the fact that I have talked about you coming for the last week." Jasper shrugged at her.

"Edward…Edward Cullen that I have Calculus with first period?" Her sapphire blues looked deeply into my emerald greens, 'What first period Calculus, we don't have Calc together….I…I didn't see her….my cell phone…I was on my cell phone oblivious to the world. I missed her damn it to hell.' My mind wouldn't stop.

"Yes that's me. Edward A. Mason Cullen, but just call me Edward." My voice instantly became smooth like sugar coated honey candies as I smirked at her. Her eyes were cold, icy, and gave nothing away. "Rosalie L. Hale, but call me Rose. I prefer it." Her voice had a harsh edge to it and her red luscious lips held a firm polite smile. It was almost like she was used to introducing herself, like she had done it multiple times and grew tired of it.

"Nice to meet you Rose." I purred, my eyes light and playful. She was a sight to behold, and I must say her outfit choice was one to be proud of. Her red plaid pleated skirt accentuated her sculpted behind, the white blouse was left with the top two buttons open to show off her amazing cleavage, those red pumps made her long legs longer, and the make-up just made those blue eyes pop something fierce. I think my favorite part of her outfit though were her lips painted in crimson. When she spoke with her angelic voice all I could picture were those red lips kissing mine, on my neck, all over me, and around my cock. She'd look so beautiful on her knees bare in front of me. As I continued to think all the noise from the background faded as I fantasized about her.

I couldn't help myself hearing her soft mewls and whispers of breath my lips were at her ears, her neck, and every ounce of skin she had exposed by the horrible restricting clothing she was adorning. As my hands were grasping at her hips keeping her held tight to me I felt her fingers at the hem of my t-shirt pulling it upwards. I pulled away slightly to allow her to get the offensive material away from my flesh. I then did the same and hurried to shred the white blouse from her creamy skin. My lips attacking her collar bone once her skin was set free. My hand fumbled slightly with the clasp of her bra wanting nothing more but for her to be bare in front of me…

"Edward…Ed…Hello…Edward" I heard faintly, a voice ripping me from my fantasy.

"Wha…hmm." My head whipping back and forth in search of who had called my name.

"Dude come on lunch is over, time for class bro." Jasper held a weird expression as he looked at me while I was still slightly disoriented from my fantasy. "Oh okay…yeah let's go." I grabbed my books and hurried to get the hell away from that beautifully distracting woman. "Edward you okay man, you seemed really gone during lunch." Jasper said catching up to me. "Yeah I'm fine just have been having a lot on my mind lately." I sounded distracted still, even for me. "Okay if you say so." He went quiet after that as we hauled ass trying to make it to class on time.

The rest of the day went on in what seemed like a blur to me because I was still so caught up on the beautiful blonde that was my best friend's cousin. She must have been the most gorgeous thing that has graced this Earth in years. My thoughts even on the drive home revolved around that long legged goddess. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted her so desperately, I needed to have her and I made decision that I wouldn't stop for anything until I had her under me begging me for more till she was so over satisfied that I would be the only thing she'd remember ever again. I will make her want me just as bad as I want her, I will ruin her for anyone else make her not want anyone but me ever again. A sinister laugh escaped my lips as I gripped the steering wheel tighter on the drive home with Green Day Basket case playing in the background.

I pulled in the drive only to notice Alice sitting on the front steps. No sooner she heard my Volvo she looked up and she had narrowed eyes and a firm lined mouth resting in place on her pretty face. I parked my car and got out and headed toward the front steps, "Al wants wrong baby sister?" I took a seat next to her.

"You that's what is wrong, I seen the way you were eyeing up Rosalie. You need to stay away from her. She's off limits to Edward Cullen. Got it!" Alice half yelled as she jumped to her feet while scolding me.

"Alice back off okay you have no say in what I do or don't do." I snapped back at her. How dare she tell me what to do. I was the older brother I tell her where to go not the other way around. After snapping at my sister I stood up ignoring her while she ranted at me about staying away from Rose and headed into the house and up to my room.

Once through the door I threw myself on my bed and found myself drifting off into a nap and dreaming about the golden skinned vixen that I wanted nothing more to hear her whimper my name. 'Rosalie Hale what in the hell have you done to me already.' My inner self questioned right before falling completely asleep.

**Sorry about the short chapter lovies I wanted to get something up I've just been ubber busy with my personal life right now. I will try to update longer chapters sooner but I hope this will at least hold y'all over. **

**Edward: Beautiful I think they understand that life gets hectic. *kisses your neck***

**Me: I know but I want to apologize that all have been wanting so bad to know what you were going to do with Rosie. *sighs***

**Edward: Well what I will be doing with Rose will be nothing compared to what I will be doing to you in a bit. *smirks sexily and purrs in your ear* You'll be screaming my name baby and be begging for more till I have you begging me to stop because you can't handle anymore. *laughs huskily***

**Me: *fans face and pants softly* Oh Edward. *gulps* Um I guess I have to go lovies, I'll update soon. Love you, Fangs. *waves bye while Edward carries me off***


End file.
